Tal vez en un futuro me ames
by shionlilalove
Summary: en una academia se conocieron... nezumi robo el primer beso de sion enamorándolo pero nezumi lo vio como un juego¿pero que o asara si una serie de personas y actos lo llevaran a ver que es amor? Tal vez en un futuro lo ame


_**Bueno es my primer fic jejejeje XD bueno espero que les gusten realmente Me esforzado porque me daba vaina publicarlo y yo y todo el mundo bueno my gatito de peluche me dijo súbelo súbelo así que lo sub, bueno les dejo el fic y recuerden no.6 no me pertenece a my sino a su increíble creadora que tan bien me cae, yo la llamo sensei porque lo es XD bueno esto contiene violación, lemon, drama, fantasía y un poco de mundo alterno los dejo con el cap 1 besos**_

___pensamientos___

''normal''

´´reacciones fuertes´'

**CAPITULO 1 un encuentro inesperado**

**-Flash-back-**

_Un niño de 12 años de edad caminaba lentamente y vio a una pequeña sombra en un rincón se acercó cuando llego encontró a una niña de cabellos azules y ojos grises aparentemente su misma edad_

_-qué te pasa?-pregunto el niño de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos-_

_-mis padres murieron-susurro sollozando_

_-tranquila-sonrió-tus padres siempre te cuidaran-susurro-porque no te tranquilizas quieren jugar conmigo-sonrió cálidamente para la pequeña ''niña´´_

_Así las dos personitas jugaron y jugaron hasta que ''la pequeña niña'' decidió irse y se despidió del niño_

_-me tengo que ir, gracias por distraerme eh…..-pensó que no sabía como se llama el de ojos rojos-¿Cómo te llamas niño?_

_-mi nombre es sion ¿y el tuyo?-sonrió-_

_-mi nombre es ave-sonrió-si ese, ¿espero verte pronto sion?-susurro lentamente desapareciendo_

**-Fin del flash-back-**

Un chico de ojos rojos se paraba lentamente de su cama para colocarse unas pantuflas, siempre había vivido en no.6 nunca entendió que era salir de ahí aunque soñaba ver que estaba fuera del muro nunca lo pasaría el juraría lealtad a la cuidad siempre…o ¿no?

Se metió al baño jugaba con el agua, lo único que lo calmaba era meterse al baño y tener un buen baño sin que nadie le diga que hacer, sin preocupaciones

Así transcurrió la mañana lenta, llego al instituto después de todo era lo mismo todos los días, levantarse, bañarse, ir al instituto y sobre todo aguantarse a su mejor amiga safu tratando de seducirlo cuando el sabía que desde su encuentro con eve no amaría a nadie más…..

Entro al salón de clase se sentó en su silla mirando que safu no llegaba a un saco un libro y empezó a leerlo lentamente era esa obra de amor llamada romeo y Julieta

Cuando llego su muy buena amiga

-buenos días sion-animadamente safu se sentó en su lugar-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien safu y tu-sonrió amablemente-como te fue en el consejo estudiantil?-pregunte nervioso

-bien sion imagínate estábamos charlando sobre un concurso de talento-sonrió-te gustaría participar-me tomo de las dos manos-jejejejeje me gustaría ver a sion cantando o haciendo algo genial-sonrió tiernamente-aceptas

Antes de que pudiera contestar el profesor entro interrumpiendo la conversación y tras el profesor entro un chico de cabellos azules amarrados con una coleta, además de ojos grises y plateados os, su figura era un poco masculina y bien formada, sion sintió un de ya bu en el ese chico le recordó a la pequeña niña….

-chicos, el es nezumi estará con nosotros desde hoy, ¿espero que sean buenos con el-sonrió el hombre castaño-nezumi-kun siéntate en esa silla –señalo la silla que estaba al frente de la mía

Ese chico se acercaba y yo me ponía nervioso era como si esos ojos me vieran el alma y justamente se dirigían a mi, dejo de verme y se sentó en la silla me sentí sumamente nervioso

-psssss-hoy que safu trataba de llamar mi atención-nos vemos en el tejado-susurro sonriendo divertida

Yo solo asentí lentamente sonriendo olvidando al chico nuevo y su penetrante mirada

Me dirigí a la sotea esperando que safu ya estuviera hay y hoy una hermosa voz, corrí donde venía encontrándome al chico nuevo cantando una canción

Lo mire lentamente y el me miro pero le importo poco que estuviera hay siguió cantando

_Ah… Kimi dake ni todoke__  
Kono kaze no oto yo  
Feeling heart…_

Se acero a mi y yo solo me aleje pero el se acercó

_**Mou nakanakute ii yo  
sono mama de ii**__**  
Sora wo mite  
Ah… My sweetest love**_

Llegamos bueno el acercándose y yo alegándome hasta las varillas el me miro y después prácticamente me había recostado entere sus dos brazos y no tenía escapatoria me quedaría así con el

**Blue… aoku kagayaku  
hoho wo tsutau sono shizuku** **  
Rise… shitte ita kai?  
****Asu e no hikari dato**

Sentí como se acercó a mi robándome un beso rápidamente, yo me sonrojo como un tonto ¿Por qué me sonrojo? Bueno la respuesta es que era mi primer beso claro, se alejó y me susurro lentamente en el oído eso me estremeció mucho

-que eso te enseñe a no espiar a las personas querido gatito

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado la verdad siempre quise publicar este fic y eso bueno espero que les haya gustado besos y dejen rewier y no se olviden de investigar sobre helado si quieren conti Xd**_

_**Próximo cap**_

_**Un beso robado y un corazón robado**_

_**SAYONADA XD….**_


End file.
